


Drabble: Little Comforts

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Little Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Little Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571837) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : Sweatshirt

Alec let himself into Magnus’ apartment, tucking his key back into his jeans pocket. His shoulders were slumped with exhaustion. A week of searching and they still didn’t know anything about Sebastian or Jace’s whereabouts. Alec ran a hand through his hair, the strain of not knowing where his patabarti was or if he were okay was really taking its toll. Making his way to the bedroom, Alec hoped to find Magnus there but when he entered the room the bed was empty. He sighed before changing into a comfortable pair of sleep pants and a sweatshirt.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without Magnus, Alec wandered back into the living room. On his way to the hot pink couch Alec plucked Chairman Meow up from the ottoman, settling the cat against his shoulder once he was half lying, half sitting on the couch. The Chairman blinked his eyes at Alec before pawing his shoulder gently and laying his head down, soon his purr was vibrating through the sweatshirt. Alec smiled, letting his head tip back and to the side, resting against the back of the couch. Next thing he knew, warm fingers were tracing themselves down his cheek. Yawning and blinking he found Magnus sitting next to him.

“Let’s go to bed darling.” Alec nodded sleepily and Magnus gently pulled Chairman Meow away from him before helping Alec stand.

“I think your cat is magic,” Alec mumbled as Magnus guided him to the bedroom.

“Oh? And what makes you think that darling?”

“I can’t sleep without…you but his purring put me to sleep,” Alec answered, though not without a yawn.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec climb into the bed, settling under the sheets before he snapped his fingers, his clothes changing into silk pajamas and he slipped into the bed himself. Alec turned on his side, his back to Magnus and Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him close. Listening to Alec’s breathing even out once more, Magnus sighed and pressed a light kiss to the back of Alec’s neck. He worried about Alec and the secrets he was keeping…

**Two weeks later…**

Magnus entered his apartment completely drained. He was exhausted, hurting and worried. Looking around for Chairman he found the cat curled up in a chair on some sort of clothing. Picking Chairman up Magnus had to close his eyes as he realized what Chairman had been laying on was Alec’s sweatshirt. Gently placing the cat down, Magnus picked up the sweatshirt and brought it up to his face. Inhaling deeply he could clearly smell Alec and Chairman Meow. Shaking his head he pulled the sweatshirt over his head and collapsed onto the couch.

Chairman Meow jumped up next to him, meowing softly. Magnus looked over at the cat. “I miss him already Chairman.”


End file.
